FNaF Sister Location Wikia:Chat/Logs/18 May 2017
03:30:23 JOIN Cadethefrogger has joined the chat. 03:31:04 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !emotebomb 03:31:08 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !bk you 03:31:08 CBOT Frogger bot: you isn't on the chat. So kicking them is impossible. 03:31:10 JOIN Great Escape Root has joined the chat. 03:31:20 CHAT Cadethefrogger: root 03:31:22 CHAT Cadethefrogger: u ready 03:31:22 CHAT Cadethefrogger: for 03:31:23 CHAT Cadethefrogger: a 03:31:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !test 03:31:25 CBOT Frogger bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:31:28 CHAT Great Escape Root: Hey Cade 03:31:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !bk Great Escape Root 03:31:38 CHAT Great Escape Root: No test 03:31:44 CHAT Cadethefrogger: :( 03:32:04 CHAT Great Escape Root: I just got back from boyscaml 03:32:15 CHAT Great Escape Root: Boyscamp* 03:32:29 CHAT Great Escape Root: Does the bot talk? 03:32:45 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !speakk yes 03:32:47 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !speak yes 03:32:48 CBOT Frogger bot: yes 03:33:08 CHAT Great Escape Root: U control him 03:33:12 CHAT Great Escape Root: Ok 03:33:18 CHAT Cadethefrogger: brb 03:33:19 CHAT Cadethefrogger: in like 03:33:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: 2 minutes 03:33:31 CHAT Great Escape Root: Kkk 03:34:20 CHAT Great Escape Root: ................. 03:34:43 CHAT Great Escape Root: .........? 03:34:51 CHAT Great Escape Root: ................... 03:34:52 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ... 03:35:00 CHAT Cadethefrogger: root 03:35:09 CHAT Cadethefrogger: your a racist? 03:35:11 CHAT Great Escape Root: Wud? 03:35:16 CHAT Great Escape Root: No 03:35:25 CHAT Great Escape Root: Y u say that? 03:35:25 CHAT Cadethefrogger: u said kkk 03:35:33 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !speak unbelievable 03:35:33 CBOT Frogger bot: unbelievable 03:35:49 CHAT Great Escape Root: How is that supposed to be racist? 03:35:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: google search 03:36:01 CHAT Cadethefrogger: kkkk 03:36:04 CHAT Cadethefrogger: kkk* 03:36:24 CHAT Great Escape Root: i meant like saying ok 03:36:32 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ik 03:36:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: XD 03:36:44 CHAT Great Escape Root: Ooookkkkk 03:36:48 CHAT Cadethefrogger: so 03:36:51 CHAT Cadethefrogger: How are you? 03:37:12 CHAT Great Escape Root: Fine. Just tired from the caml 03:37:16 CHAT Great Escape Root: Camp* 03:37:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Alright 03:37:33 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Heres a question 03:37:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: that you need to answer 03:37:39 CHAT Great Escape Root: I had fun though 03:37:40 CHAT Cadethefrogger: honestly 03:37:43 CHAT Great Escape Root: Ok 03:37:51 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Do you hate athiests? 03:38:17 CHAT Great Escape Root: No, I hate the wrong doctrine. 03:38:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Ah. 03:38:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: U cathlic? 03:38:39 CHAT Great Escape Root: Did Hack talked to u about this? 03:38:45 CHAT Cadethefrogger: no 03:38:52 CHAT Cadethefrogger: i figured 03:38:58 CHAT Great Escape Root: Yus. I'm catholic. 03:39:03 CHAT Great Escape Root: I hate masons. 03:39:04 CHAT Cadethefrogger: since you obviesly dont like people who are not cathlic 03:39:34 CHAT Great Escape Root: No, it's ok to be friends with others. 03:39:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: masons? 03:39:51 CHAT Great Escape Root: no even muslims 03:40:11 CHAT Great Escape Root: They try to kill catholics and christians and the church 03:40:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Who are masons 03:40:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: w8 03:40:42 CHAT Cadethefrogger: u hate muslims? 03:40:49 CHAT Great Escape Root: They praise Satan 03:41:00 CHAT Cadethefrogger: susw 03:41:01 CHAT Cadethefrogger: dude 03:41:07 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wuts wrong with u 03:41:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: no they dont 03:41:21 CHAT Great Escape Root: They even try to kill people 03:41:33 CHAT Great Escape Root: They just seem innocent even if their not 03:41:51 CHAT Cadethefrogger: OMG 03:41:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: WHAT THE HECK DUDE! 03:42:01 CHAT Great Escape Root: Things are getting weird when they try to make a plan 03:42:04 CHAT Cadethefrogger: THOSE ARE MOT MUSLIMS 03:42:11 CHAT Great Escape Root: masons i mean 03:42:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: THOSE ARE TERRORISTS 03:42:24 CHAT Great Escape Root: Satanist 03:42:30 CHAT Great Escape Root: R awful 03:42:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: MUSLIMS ARE NOT TERRORISTS 03:42:38 CHAT Great Escape Root: They destroy catholics. 03:42:55 CHAT Great Escape Root: The Isis will try to kill Catholics 03:43:01 CHAT Cadethefrogger: dude 03:43:01 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wtc man 03:43:06 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ISIS IS NOT MUSLIM 03:43:23 CHAT Great Escape Root: I lot of martyrs will have to occur 03:43:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Ok, 03:43:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you are way to discrimitory 03:43:40 CHAT Great Escape Root: Cuz of them 03:43:53 CHAT Cadethefrogger: dude 03:43:53 CHAT Great Escape Root: No Cadd 03:44:03 CHAT Great Escape Root: Cade* 03:44:21 CHAT Great Escape Root: It's a fact 03:44:27 CHAT Great Escape Root: We avoid them 03:44:32 CHAT Cadethefrogger: >:( 03:44:33 CHAT Cadethefrogger: DUDE 03:44:35 CHAT Great Escape Root: They try to kill us 03:44:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: WHAT THE HECK 03:44:42 CHAT Cadethefrogger: THOSE ARE NOT MUSLIMS 03:44:44 CHAT Great Escape Root: Dude 03:44:54 CHAT Great Escape Root: What r they then? 03:45:03 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ARE U KIDDING ME?!?! 03:45:08 CHAT Cadethefrogger: What the heck is wrong with you 03:45:11 CHAT Great Escape Root: They say about Allah. 03:45:16 CHAT Cadethefrogger: YES 03:45:17 CHAT Cadethefrogger: SO WHAT 03:45:32 CHAT Cadethefrogger: IF THEY PRAYED TO GOT AND DID THAT 03:45:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: WOUDL THAT MAKE THEM CHRISTIAN? 03:45:40 CHAT Cadethefrogger: God* 03:45:45 CHAT Great Escape Root: when an Isis does suicide. They say that. 03:45:54 CHAT Cadethefrogger: IK 03:45:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: SO WHAT 03:46:09 CHAT Cadethefrogger: they do not do anything that muslims believe in 03:46:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: they just say they are muslim 03:46:17 CHAT Cadethefrogger: but they are not 03:46:23 CHAT Great Escape Root: No. Cuz they made muslims for an army. 03:46:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: NO DUDE 03:46:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Ask any muslim 03:46:35 CHAT Great Escape Root: To kill Catholics 03:46:43 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ISIS KILLS CATHLICS 03:46:48 CHAT Cadethefrogger: AND THEY ARE NOT MUSLIM 03:46:51 CHAT Great Escape Root: Yas. 03:46:54 CHAT Great Escape Root: They r 03:46:59 CHAT Great Escape Root: R u muslim? 03:47:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: NO THERE NOT 03:47:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: THEY ARE NOT MUSLiM 03:47:18 CHAT Cadethefrogger: do you know what I think 03:47:22 CHAT Cadethefrogger: If I said I was muslim 03:47:23 CHAT Great Escape Root: What r they then? 03:47:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you would treat me differently 03:47:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: IDK 03:47:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: HOW SHOULD I KNOW 03:47:42 CHAT Great Escape Root: their muslims 03:47:47 CHAT Cadethefrogger: THEY ARE NOT 03:48:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: What makes them muslim 03:48:06 CHAT Great Escape Root: muslims r divided cade 03:48:12 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Did you know 03:48:20 CHAT Cadethefrogger: that i know more about muslims then you? 03:48:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Learned a ton about them in school 03:48:50 CHAT Cadethefrogger: isis is not muslim 03:48:50 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and btw 03:48:51 CHAT Great Escape Root: they made muslims to kill christians 03:48:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: STOP SAAYING THAT 03:49:03 CHAT Cadethefrogger: THEY ARE NOT MUSLIM 03:49:20 CHAT Great Escape Root: -_- 03:49:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: YOU WILL LEARN ABOUT THAT IN 7th grade or something 03:49:43 CHAT Great Escape Root: u r muslim 03:49:52 CHAT Cadethefrogger: If I was 03:49:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you would probablh 03:49:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: treat me poorly 03:50:04 CHAT Cadethefrogger: right? 03:50:13 CHAT Great Escape Root: Muslims always have plans to destroy catholics 03:50:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: root 03:50:32 CHAT Great Escape Root: Cade 03:50:32 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you are horrifying me 03:50:38 CHAT Great Escape Root: I am 03:50:52 CHAT Great Escape Root: Well, just telling u the facts 03:50:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: You dont know anything about muslims 03:50:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: those are not facts 03:51:02 CHAT Great Escape Root: Yeah right 03:51:05 CHAT Cadethefrogger: those are lies 03:51:12 CHAT Great Escape Root: Secrets 03:51:17 CHAT Cadethefrogger: o rly? 03:51:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: your muslim? 03:51:26 CHAT Great Escape Root: mo 03:51:31 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Then how would you know those secrets? 03:51:32 CHAT Great Escape Root: no 03:51:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: its simple 03:51:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: they are lies 03:51:46 CHAT Great Escape Root: Cuz they say Allah 03:51:49 CHAT Great Escape Root: Duh.... 03:51:50 CHAT Cadethefrogger: So? 03:51:53 CHAT Cadethefrogger: if they prayed 03:51:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: would that make them christian? 03:52:01 CHAT Great Escape Root: Allah is a muslim God 03:52:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ALLAH IS GOD 03:52:12 CHAT Great Escape Root: Allah isn't real Cade. 03:52:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Allah is god 03:52:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: its the same god you believe in 03:52:28 CHAT Great Escape Root: ur a muslim 03:52:35 CHAT Cadethefrogger: let me guess 03:52:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: if I was 03:52:43 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you would hate me? 03:52:45 CHAT Great Escape Root: They have a wrong doctrine. 03:52:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: GUESS WHAT 03:52:49 CHAT Cadethefrogger: IM NOT 03:52:53 CHAT Cadethefrogger: IM NOT MUSLIM 03:52:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: IM MORMON 03:53:00 CHAT Great Escape Root: Yeah -_-b 03:53:08 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I LEARNED THIS IN SCHOOL 03:53:14 CHAT Great Escape Root: Right -_- 03:53:23 CHAT Cadethefrogger: >:( 03:53:31 CHAT Cadethefrogger: your starting to piss me off 03:53:31 CHAT Great Escape Root: ￣ˍ￣ 03:53:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: You are acting super imature 03:53:51 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you are basalcly 03:53:51 CHAT Great Escape Root: Patient actually 03:54:09 CHAT Cadethefrogger: saying that, because someone says allah, that all muslims are terrible? 03:54:41 CHAT Great Escape Root: no they r against catholics even in history 03:54:51 CHAT Cadethefrogger: NOT ANYMORE 03:55:04 CHAT Great Escape Root: How r u so sure? 03:55:27 CHAT Great Escape Root: They make more babies to make more armies. 03:55:45 CHAT Cadethefrogger: dude 03:55:49 CHAT Great Escape Root: I see that everyday in the hospital 03:55:49 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you relize 03:55:53 CHAT Cadethefrogger: how terrible 03:55:57 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what your saying 03:55:59 CHAT Great Escape Root: I am 03:55:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: sounds right? 03:56:09 CHAT Great Escape Root: It's a fact 03:56:27 CHAT Great Escape Root: Just accept the truth 03:56:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ITS A LIE 03:56:40 CHAT Great Escape Root: And stop denying 03:56:47 CHAT Cadethefrogger: STOP SAYING LIES 03:56:55 CHAT Great Escape Root: -_- 03:57:01 CHAT Cadethefrogger: You know, 03:57:05 CHAT Cadethefrogger: your religion 03:57:13 CHAT Cadethefrogger: hates mine? 03:57:13 CHAT Great Escape Root: What? 03:57:13 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you thtink my religion is wrong 03:57:17 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and your religion kills us! 03:57:31 CHAT Cadethefrogger: if you think that muslums are agenst cathlics, just from that? 03:57:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: THEN CATHLICS ARE AGENST MORMONS 03:57:40 CHAT Great Escape Root: No. It was ur choice to seperate. 03:57:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Shut up! 03:58:03 CHAT Great Escape Root: Mormons believe in God in a different way. 03:58:12 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I SAID SHUT UP! NOW! 03:58:16 CHAT Great Escape Root: It twisted the doctrine 03:58:43 CHAT Great Escape Root: Revolutions 03:58:50 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you know 03:58:57 CHAT Cadethefrogger: God and jesus themselves, 03:59:03 CHAT Cadethefrogger: said that our church 03:59:08 CHAT Cadethefrogger: is the only true church? 03:59:44 CHAT Great Escape Root: u know the holy trinity? 04:00:05 CHAT Great Escape Root: 3 pesons in 1 god 04:00:31 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !log 04:00:32 CBOT Frogger bot: Logging... 04:00:32 CBOT Frogger bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 04:00:41 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !learn 04:00:41 CBOT Frogger bot: When will you learn that your actions have consequences?! 04:00:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !note 04:00:46 CBOT Frogger bot: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 04:00:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !bk Great Escape Root 04:00:56 CBOT Frogger bot: Cadethefrogger: 04:01:04 CHAT Great Escape Root: Yeahh...... Right 04:01:10 CHAT Great Escape Root: -_- 04:01:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: root 04:01:16 CHAT Great Escape Root: Wud? 04:01:22 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I think ive had enough of this 04:01:28 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you insulting muslims 04:01:30 CHAT Great Escape Root: Yeah 04:01:33 CHAT Cadethefrogger: acting terrible 04:01:44 CHAT Great Escape Root: It's a fact though 04:01:49 CHAT Cadethefrogger: NEVER TALK ABOUT A RELIGION LIKE THAT AGAIN NEAR ME 04:01:51 CHAT Cadethefrogger: SHUT UP 04:01:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: SHUT THE HECK UP! 04:02:23 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Never 04:02:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: speak 04:02:28 CHAT Cadethefrogger: about a religion 04:02:30 CHAT Great Escape Root: Yeah. We'll talk this in judgement day. 04:02:31 CHAT Cadethefrogger: like that again 04:02:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: :) 04:02:44 CHAT Cadethefrogger: When I become a missionary 04:02:52 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I hope I get called to where you live 04:03:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and convert you. 04:03:05 CHAT Great Escape Root: Yeah. 04:03:06 CHAT Great Escape Root: No 04:03:16 CHAT Great Escape Root: I'm a sacristan 04:03:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I can be very convincing. c; 04:03:41 CHAT Cadethefrogger: now shut up about religion 04:03:44 CHAT Great Escape Root: I am against modern catholics 04:03:52 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wa 04:03:57 CHAT Cadethefrogger: im not a cathlic 04:03:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you are 04:04:18 CHAT Great Escape Root: I am a true catholic. The others are fakes 04:04:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: HAH 04:04:33 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and there re fakers for muslims too 04:04:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: like isis 04:04:35 CHAT Great Escape Root: Traditional catholics 04:04:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: BOOM 04:04:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: REKT 04:05:49 JOIN Great Escape Root has joined the chat. 04:05:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: u gonna shut up? 04:06:22 CHAT Great Escape Root: Yeah. Ur the one who started is though 04:06:35 CHAT Cadethefrogger: yes or no 04:06:50 CHAT Great Escape Root: Im gonna shut up. Yeas 04:07:11 CHAT Great Escape Root: So how's life? 04:07:17 CHAT Cadethefrogger: good 04:07:23 CHAT Cadethefrogger: jmurphs attacking the wiki 04:07:33 CHAT Great Escape Root: who dat? 04:07:45 CHAT Great Escape Root: New user? 04:08:01 CHAT Cadethefrogger: no 04:08:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 04:08:13 CHAT Cadethefrogger: go there 04:08:13 CHAT Great Escape Root: Been here from tbe start 04:08:20 CHAT Great Escape Root: K. Brb 05:28:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !hi 05:28:30 CBOT Frogger bot: Hello there Cadethefrogger! 05:28:32 CHAT Cadethefrogger: :D 19:50:36 JOIN Cadethefrogger has joined the chat. 19:51:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !hi 19:51:12 CBOT Frogger bot: Hello there Cadethefrogger! 19:55:31 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !reboot 19:55:35 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !restart 20:18:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !on 20:18:38 CBOT Frogger bot: Already up and running! 20:18:41 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !update 20:20:06 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !info 20:20:06 CBOT Frogger bot: Frogger bot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: cadethefrogger. 20:25:41 CHAT Cadethefrogger: 20:25:41 CBOT Frogger bot: Cadethefrogger, please don't flood! 20:25:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: :O 2016 04 23